


irreparable

by five (tunas)



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, almost noncon, i know these tags do not look mighty tasty. please trust me on this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunas/pseuds/five
Summary: a fic i started in december 2019 that i whipped up a quick ending for. based off of stan's pop'n war au, but deviates somewhat (or heavily, it's been a while) from it. if mimi or nyami seem off or cliche, sorry.i chose not to use archive warnings because while this does fit into two of them, they're so minor/short that i only mentioned them in the tags.if you disagree, then you can let me know, but for now it's like that.wasn't proofread too much, as usual.i'll be back to business soon.oh yeah, bold is nyami, italics is mimi. if that was hard to tell, but i don't see why it would be.
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami, Nyami/Mimi, Timer/Nyami (somewhat...)
Kudos: 1





	irreparable

**Author's Note:**

> a fic i started in december 2019 that i whipped up a quick ending for. based off of stan's pop'n war au, but deviates somewhat (or heavily, it's been a while) from it. if mimi or nyami seem off or cliche, sorry.  
> i chose not to use archive warnings because while this does fit into two of them, they're so minor/short that i only mentioned them in the tags.  
> if you disagree, then you can let me know, but for now it's like that.  
> wasn't proofread too much, as usual.  
> i'll be back to business soon.
> 
> oh yeah, bold is nyami, italics is mimi. if that was hard to tell, but i don't see why it would be.

**I didn't see him. I kicked open the door and scanned what I could with this dim flashlight. It was useless, but Mimi insisted on it because it was the last one we had. At this point, I had to shoot at anything that moved.**

_More risk means more death. I told her we couldn't argue about things like this, like we used to. We'll find another one, eventually, but for now we have to do with what we have. The bomb took nearly everything useful and rendered it null._

**I wish I knew it was him. I wish I could have seen him. I wish I didn't have to shoot. I wish none of this was happening. I'm so sick of it all. I saw the ooze. A disgusting pink. Just like his eyes. Even if it was a split second, I saw them, staring back at me. They weren't the same ones I used to stare into.**

_We got closer to him, but not so close that he could reach for us. We still weren't sure how the virus spread. More risk, more death. The phrase kept looping in my head, the only thing that I could stand by that wasn't Nyami._

**Timer. Damn it,** **_damn it_ ** **, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! The dude already fucking has. M ruined my life. He’s made me kill so many. Too many. Including the only person that I was closest with, that wasn’t my own best friend.**

**_I feel like I was_ ** _only put here in this world to suffer._

_He squirmed. Twitched. Screeched whatever would come out. Blood mixed in with ooze bubbled out of his mouth. He did everything ~~a~~ _ ~~_dying person_ ~~ _zombie would do. It was disturbingly satisfying to watch. It was wrong, but felt right in a way. I mean, we knew everyone. They were the people you’d look and see outside, enjoying their everyday lives, only to be turned into zombies to shoot. To kill. To end their misery. I can sleep at night knowing it’s better they’re not suffering instead of living this mindless nightmare._

**I wanted to hold him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. How much I appreciated him and everything he's done for me. I can't do any of that. I can't take this anymore. I slouched into a corner. I wanted to cry. I was crying. It's all a dream. Not a good one. It has to be.**

_I'm right here. I always have been. Timer was good, I'll admit that. He boosted morale with his silly costume antics. Especially Nyami’s._

_He was a distraction though. A distraction that almost got her killed. It was the right thing to do._

**Mimi told me I'll be fine. I don't feel fine, and I don't think I'll ever be fine. She told me that she knew it hurt. It hurt so much. My heart's beating out of my chest. It's fucking painful. She told me...**

_I said that everything will be fine._ ****

_Everything_ **_will_ ** _be fine._

_I held her as she sobbed over him._

_I made sure she didn't get too loud. We didn't need any more of those things coming in._

_I wiped those tears off her face. She didn't need them, they would ruin her pretty face. Yeah, I know, she looks exactly like me but with cat ears, but I can see the differences that made her, her. She's so beautiful. I knew I would hate doing this though, it hurt me to see her this way. Especially over Timer._

_She didn't need_ **_him._ **

**I lost track of time. We were out here to get supplies, but can you get mad at me for finally fucking losing it? I just wanna go home. Not home where I sleep at, I want home before all of this happened. I don't want to be here anymore. It's all too much, I can't do it, I CAN'T DO IT -**

_She was getting worse. We needed to get out of here. I really didn't think it was the time for what I did though. My mind and heart were screaming at each other. One said that doing such a thing would ruin my entire world, while the other said to do it for her, and to come to terms with myself. I never really listened to reason though, so I kissed her. She hesitated, I could feel it, but fell in quickly._

_I’m so happy she didn’t pull away._

**It was so sudden. It’s going too fast. It felt wrong. He was right there. She’s right here, kissing me as if she were him. Why was she doing that? Why was I so drawn in? I feel like I’m betraying Timer, leaving him to be with someone else.**

**I wasn’t. Mimi started it.**

**But I need someone.**

**Someone to help me lessen the pain, to stop it completely.**

**No, I need a break. From people. This is the last thing I should be doing.**

**But it feels so nice. Comforting.**

**This isn’t it. No. I can’t.**

**Okay, maybe.**

**No.**

**...**

**I don't know anymore…**

_I've been dreaming of doing this for so long, Timer being dead or not. I wanted to keep going with him right here, preferably watching me steal the only thing he had left in this world. It felt so good. I'm so happy that the plan worked._

_I wanna go further._

_I want to show her just how much I really feel._

_She needs it._

_She needs_ **_me_** _._

_I know she does!_

_Don't tell me you don't feel it too?_

**I pushed Mimi off of me. I said we needed to leave. It's dangerous, and I can't stand constantly glancing over at him while he's just there. Still twitching, just a little. Unable to do anything.**

**It's disrespectful to be doing something like this. While it did feel nice, I can't do it. Wait I can, but do I really want to feel like I'm betraying him? The intentions she had… were timed inappropriately. What's gotten into her? Why did she insist on going out this late at night? We could have gone in the morning…**

**Fuck, why am I thinking about this now?**

_Nyami shoved past me towards the door. She said we needed to get back, and that we could continue when we get home,_ **_maybe._ ** _Alright. I hope she doesn't think of me any differently after all of that, but she probably does. I just followed what my heart told me to do. I thought it would make her feel better._

_Maybe I was wrong?_

**_…_ **

**I'm really suspicious. I got too caught up in the moment that time. I'm standing here in this dimly lit bathtub, and as soon as I let this water stop washing over me, I'd have to see her. I need to confront Mimi. I have to. It just didn't feel right, the reactions she had. Like, I get that seeing a dying person is normal now, it's something to get used to because we have to, don’t we? But... she's never acted like this around one, especially of someone that's extremely important to me. I shut off the shower, and quickly jumped out, water getting everywhere. I'll let it air dry or something like that. It's the least of my worries right now.**

_I've never been this excited for someone to come in the room before. This is it. What I've been waiting, no, WORKING for the entire time. It was all worth it, to finally be with Nyami. I got her, just like he promised._

_She came out wrapped in a towel, it's normal for us. As I said, we're kinda the same. Nothing to be ashamed about. I watched her the entire time, while the towel dropped, while she was putting her night clothes on, while she came to bed and sat next to me. I moved my hand closer to hers, and she let it stay there before pulling away._

_"Hm, what’s up with you?"_

**_I can feel the mood getting tense._ **

_"You can tell me anything, Nyami. Tonight was really stressful, wasn’t it?"_

**No shit.**

_“You don’t wanna talk about it?”_

**I do.**

_“Y’know, I kissed you earlier to help you feel better. Do you maybe wanna… try it again?”_

**Hell no.**

**“Why did you do that?”**

_“Didn’t I just say why I did it? You don’t believe me?”_

**“You never did that when we killed all of those other people.”**

**She only kept staring.**

_I never thought there would be a time where I disliked Nyami talking, but that time seems to have come._

**“Did you know that was him? Is that really why you did it?”**

_…_

**“Mimi.”**

_I don’t wanna answer._

**_“_** **Mimi, I know you can hear me. It’s dead silent in this room.”**

_I pushed her over and pinned her down._

_M had given me some sedatives. He said it was for “guaranteed compliance”._

_It’s really unfortunate that things had to be this way._

**_All you had to fucking do was not think anything of it, Nyami._ **

_You could have been mine. Relying on only me. Needing only me._

_And I could have been the same for you._

_I love you too much to let you be someone else’s._

**I was struggling to get out of her grip.**

_I watched her try to escape as I stabbed the syringe in her neck. It was adorable._

**I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and slowly everything became distorted.**

_It didn’t put her to sleep, which was perfect. I wanted her to feel and hopefully see everything I could do to her. She’s so pretty._

_This was my last chance to do anything. I watched her twitch, mutter garbled curses towards me, and pitiful attempts to attack me._

_I could have done something to her._

_Took off her clothes, touched and kissed everywhere, and really show her how I felt._

_I could have ruined her._

_But no, all I could do was sit there and cry._

_In that moment, I had realized that everything I had ever wanted was already ruined._


End file.
